The Wayle Map
The Wayle Map is something the PC finds while doing excavations. Appearance The Wayle Map is a map carved into long blubber, and extremely well preserved, as noted by the Miasma Eremite. It covered by a black tube, and tied with a thick red ribbon(?). On the ribbon, there is a crowned frog, exactly like the ones on the Dunnage Label and the Bindlestaff. The map itself looks old and is detoriating. There are six circled points on the map. On the top of the map, there is the following: To Teach One The Way Out Of Ring-In-Opal Having Arrived From Bodo, And The Correct Path Through Squalls, Storms, Starvations And Corrections To Equipment And Vessels Required To Create That Necessary Sort Of Grief To Grow Tighter And Tighter And Less Continent By Far Until That LOSS Is Found Paid For In Song And Dowry Received Augured By The Whale-Bane, Pride Of His People And Most Beauteous Wearer Of The Beads Of Piss Translated By The Miasma Eremite At the bottom of the map, the PC can find a gold ring (Whale's Ring). The Wayle Map C.C.N: The Wayle Map Myiasis: ‘’’’...’’’’..’’’.’’’.’.’ Eremite: ____The Miasma Eremite____ Trottering Notes: Pelt still lush, and has provided valuable element protection for the lower dermis. Some degradation and revestigialisation of extremities has been inevitable, but broken elements have been placed in series with their original mounts. Material remains plexable, and all hair retains a miraculous pigment. Extremely well-preserved with minimal burry and seed. Notes: Species defined as hwael pelagius, in concordance with more recent specifications. Minimal gelation points to a intimate marine knowledge of the original craftsman in Ring-In-Opal, The extreme specifics of the route to Loss, as the map has been agreed to show by my team, also points to a deep racial memory of sea routes relating to this place. A truly special people, possessed of cunning and, judging by their art, savage beauty. \\\\Clerk//// Wayle A savage beauty? I’m not sure if we are looking at the same pelt, \\\\Clerk!//// I know that you are flush with your discovery, but hyperbole won’t get us anywhere. From what I see, gelation has set in completely, especially around the dorsal flippers; it looks stillborn. Given the lack of artifice involved, we can deduce that the original purveyors of this map were primitive; therefore, such a waste of a valuable skin would have been foolhardy in the extreme. Also, the accuracy of the map is entirely debatable, as we have very little evidence that the Eremite used the map to reach Loss. Amongst with Jenny and his suite of other tools, this is only one, and far less accurate. And, considering that the basis for the triangulation used on the map are the arbitrary positions of welts and sores on the poor beast’s skin, I think that what we are looking at are the products of an oracle, and a rather poor one at that. You and I both know how given the Eremite was to gifts, regardless of their use. ____Clerk____ Chester Stokes I would like you to imagine something, ____Clerk!____ Imagine diving into an ocean piled high with stelae of ice, where you leave your dead to be swallowed. Imagine gelding this beast and then yourself. Imagine taking its skin off, and wrapping around yourself, and the stink of it, the rank it puts onto you that you wear even when you are naked again. That is what the man who made this most likely had to endure, and then to put his knowledge and work into it, of the seas that were his home; what a kindness, what a nobility! There are few men like that left, I think. \\\\Clerk//// Wayle Place in General Asiatica; I see no merit other than the slimmest of arts here. Old maps are not known for their accuracy, \\\\Clerk!//// And what makes you so sure it was a man? Surely you know by now that there are women in every corner of the world. ____Clerk____ Chester-Stokes